ANd Then There Was Nothing
by Vamp-slave
Summary: The Heartless Have captured a girl from Earth, who discovered it's Keyhole. What Will happen to her?? °°CHAPTER 2 UP°°
1. Foreword

And Then There Was Nothing Forward  
  
Hi! This is my first Kingdom Hearts story! I'll just fill you all in on the new characters and thingamabobs. So here goes.  
  
Personae Dramatis (The characters)  
  
Ellie: The main character. A young girl from Earth who discovers the Keyhole, and is taken away by the Heartless.  
  
Sora: If you don't know him, find another story to read my friend.  
  
Donald and Goofy: ummm They're Sora's friends.  
  
Ansem: King of Dark, released Heartless and is the captor of Ellie.  
  
Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula ect, ect.: Those Heartless controlling freaks we all love!  
  
No-Face: A mask animated with the spirit of an ancient person. Is Ellie's companion and sidekick.  
  
Places:  
  
Earth Hollow Bastion Traverse Town The Tombs Of Darkmoor The Pits Coliseum Agrabah  
  
And Much more! So If your interested start reading!! 


	2. Chapter 1 , Catch Me!

And Then There Was Nothing Chapter 1 "Find Me!!"  
The sun's light filled the sky like a waterfall into a basin. Its luminance was so overpowering today, not to mention the heat. Ellie looked up from the small book she was reading and sighed. All of her "normal" friends had gone shopping in the new mall nearby, something that Ellie couldn't stand even when the weather was absolutely awful. She sighed again and closed her book. Maybe she should go take a look around. Her jean shorts burned her legs with long absorbed heat and she cussed softly to herself. She ran up the hill into a small thicket where she had played as a child. It had a small brook and lots of wildflowers, which now spread their fragrant smell across the field and thicket. She had always been drawn to that thicket, she never understood why though. She always saw that the thicket was full of life, no matter what season or temperature, it was always filled with small flowers of some kind and small animals. She never had told anyone about it, not even her "parents". As an orphan, she thought to herself, you learn to keep secrets to yourself. Grinning, she decided to venture farther into the thicket than ever before. She crawled on her knees and cut off branches with her small replica of a kantana (her favourite kind of sword). Finally she seemed to be in the middle of the thicket, where the small and middle-sized bushes turned to tall trees. She had never been this far, this far away from everything. She smiled as the warming feeling of happiness filled her heart. She felt something else tugging at her heart as well, causing her to look around. As she glanced at the ground she noticed something, a large keyhole like shape in the ground. As she leaned over to touch it something filled her heart with the most fearsome terror. She whirled around and saw a horrible.little.. bug? Was that what had scared her? She laughed and pushed it away, ignoring it. She suddenly whirled around again. IT WAS HUGE FOR A BUG! And now there were ten of them around her with a slightly larger monkey like one. She growled at them but they drew closer, not scared by her antics. She drew her mini-kantana and waved it menacingly. They made a laughing noise and as they dragged her through the keyhole she could see a tall tan man, with the most menacing stare, looking straight into her eyes. She saw his mouth open and could barely make out his words, " Don't fear the dark. Let it go and all will be easier." She screamed and wanted to fight but, they were through the keyhole, and on their way to places anew.  
  
Neat eh? Well I will write the second ch asap. 


	3. Chapter 2

And Then There Was Nothing Ch.2 "OH NO!!"  
  
"Wake ..up..." The voices echoed in her head. She blinked, which took about ten minutes to do, her head buzzing with the sound of a thousand thoughts. She shook her head and finally opened her eyes. Around her cold walls of long since smooth polished stones glittered with the perspiration of time. She looked around, eyes darting from one side to the other, because she was somehow unable to move her neck.  
  
A figure suddenly moved into view, his long blue flame-like hair standing upon his head, drawing her eyes to it rather than to his style of dress. Without turning his head he said in a smooth somehow contorted voice, " You awake kid?" Ellie shook her head energetically, not feeling well enough to speak. "Good. Those slimy little twerps didn't steal your heart after all." he grumbled turning to look at her. Ellie glanced up at his face quickly, he wasn't to pretty nor was he ugly, she thought to herself. "Where am I?" Ellie finally asked, letting out an urgent question. The man glanced around and walked closer to her, "Hi, I'm Hades, lord of the Dead and all that jazz," he paused and continued on with a smirk, "You are now in Hollow Bastion. Welcome home kid." Ellie thought about it and paused. Suddenly she screamed "AHGG NOOOOOO!" The man covered his ears and wandered away "What a freak." the man.  
  
After several minutes, a group of people entered the long hall. Ellie shook her head, felling even more hung over than before. The bonds that seemed to have bound her to the table suddenly felt loose. She sat up slowly and stared at the group. " Wow I'm stuck in a Disney movie marathon!" The thin tall imposing woman dressed in black looked at her coldly. Ellie winced, feeling almost in agony under the ice cold gaze of the woman. The woman turned and glanced at a tall robed figure who stood in the corner. The figure walked forward slowly, his features invisible under the hood. He reached his hand out and suddenly Ellie felt as if someone were trying to tear her heart out. "Aghh.uhnnnn." Ellie suddenly collapsed, the pain overwhelming her completely. Then, as suddenly as it came, the pain disappeared leaving Ellie breathless. The cloaked figure leaned over and stared in her eyes. "So you are as we thought you to be, pure of heart, only the darkness of your past surrounds your heart. " Ellie looked up at the invisible face puzzled. "Whhat? I don't know what you mean! I.. I.. don't understand!" The robed figure stood up slowly, "You will understand all my little one. Just give us the time to wipe away the darkness." Ellie sighed and was suddenly hauled off her knees by a tall scarlet dressed man who she recognized as Captain Hook. "Come on child we've got work to do before that bilge rat, Sora, comes and takes you off." Ellie only had time to blink as the man dragged her off to her next destination. 


End file.
